


Can I have a kiss?

by junesixth



Series: boys talk boys [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Naybe??? THEYRE kind of just making out, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Whipped, evrrybody loves hyunjin, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesixth/pseuds/junesixth
Summary: Hyunjin gets drunk and realizes he’s missing one thing. Kisses. He really needs kisses.





	Can I have a kiss?

Hyunjin has his face in his pillow and can’t help but hum quietly to himself. He needs to stop getting drunk by himself even though he loves it.

“What to do what to do.” Hyunjin repeats to himself, it was Felix’s fault for leaving his alcohol at his home. It was just sitting tauntingly in his closet wanting Hyunjin to drink it.

Hyunjin loves to get drunk, but he also hates how he acts when drunk sometimes. His boyfriends tell all these great stories about Hyunjin being drunk but it left him embarrassed. He already knew he was clingy but drunk him was even more clingy and he was too honest and he hated that.

It was breaching towards 1:30 and Hyunjin was six bottles in of the alcohol Felix left. It was fruity and his mouth tasted like peaches, he didn’t even know if any of his boyfriends were awake. It was the first night of summer and Hyunjin was spending it tipsy.

“I wish somebody was up.” Hyunjin says to himself, “I want kisses.”

Hyunjin shakily stretches to his phone across the room. His hands feel fuzzy as he tries to unlock it quickly.

_**Boyfriends Unite** _

_**hyunjin: who is up pls pls i am dying** _

Hyunjin stares at the small white screen waiting for any reply. The attention he was dying for was now in the open and whoever was the first to reply would be the winner.

_**seungmin: jin whats up?** _

_**felix: hi love** _

Hyunjin’s stomach feels fuzzy as he smiles to the first two. But where is Jisung?

**_hyunjin: drunk and lonely and sad and wanting lots and lots of kisses_ **

**_felix: why are you drunk by yourself? wait omg is it the alcohol i left there? I completely forgot about that_ **

**_seungmin: Lix you’re talking to hyunjin he loves getting drunk by himself_ **

Hyunjin laughs because he isn’t afraid to be drunk by himself, it helps level how far he can go without throwing up. It is a soft buzz that stays with him in the comfort of his own home. He just kind of wishes at least one person was here to kiss him, having 3 boyfriends and not a single one with him sucked.

_**seungmin: but baby i can’t i gotta be with my family in the morning and i don’t think me being at your house would help! but pls drink water before you fall asleep okay? Love you!** _

_**felix: ^^ same i gotta work in the morning and i should already be asleep. Call Jisung! He might have this chat muted. Love you!** _

_**hyunjin: :( okaaay.... love u guys so so much i really do! you both mean so much to me** _

_**felix: such a cutie we know ;_;** _

Hyunjin frowns as he locks his phone because two down and one more to call. He unlocks it quickly and types up Jisung’s number and is listening to the dialing. Hyunjin sings quietly till he hears a soft rustling sound.

“ _Babe_.”

A whine nearly escapes his lips because not to be dramatic. But, sleepy, rugged, slightly deeper voice Jisung really makes his heart stop. He feels his already flushed cheeks growing even warmer just at the sound of his voice.

“Ji,” Hyunjin says quietly, “Baby, I, I want to see you.”

Jisung hums, it was deep in his chest. The small vibration was loud in the receiver.

“ _It’s nearly 2am, Hyunjin.”_

“I woke you up, I am so sorry. Are you mad? I’d be mad if I were you too.”

“ _Oh god you’re drunk_.” Jisung laughs, it’s breathy and soft and everything that is Jisung.

Hyunjin pouts and feels silly because Jisung can’t even see his solemn look.

“I’ll be over in five, keep your window open.”

He hangs up and shakily walks to his window prying it open. The unusual brisk breeze of June hits his bare arms, he shivers even though he feels like he’s sweating. The thick oak tree that helps his boyfriends maneuver up into his bedroom. Hyunjin would have never thought when he moved into this room that he’d be sneaking his best friends turned boyfriends in after hours.

Hyunjin finishes his sixth bottle and moves onto the seventh. It takes awhile for his hands to stop shaking and he is greeted by the familiar taste of peaches.

“Shouldn’t you slow down?”

He nearly lets the glass bottle slide out of his hands when he hears Jisung’s feet hit the ground. It’s a soft thump and he cards his fingers through his freshly dyed brown hair. It looked good, it was long and looked so soft. Hyunjin can’t help but slide his hands through Jisung’s hair, he jumps a little at the touch and Hyunjin grins.

“You’re so cute.” Hyunjin says with a laugh, “I think you’re _so_ cute.”

Jisung huffs, “Shut up. How many drinks have you had?”

Hyunjin retracts his hand and counts quickly on his fingers. Jisung’s eyes widen when Hyunjin gets to seven pointing towards the open bottle on his desk.

“You’ll need to get some water, dude.” Jisung scoffs, “You always whine when you get hangovers.”

Hyunjin frowns, “I don’t whine.”

“What are you doing right now, mhm?” Jisung asks as he cups Hyunjin’s cheek deepening his frown.

“I think I’m whining.” Hyunjin retorts, “Right?”

Jisung nods as he leans in to kiss Hyunjin’s lips, “You’re going to drink some water. I don’t care if it’s tap or from your fridge. I’ll go get it.”

Hyunjin shakes his head, “No! I’ll just drink from the sink or something. You’ll be loud and my parents will be mad that I’m drunk.”

“Okay, I totally lied. I’m not gonna let you drink from the sink. I can get it for you.” Jisung hums, “Also, You think I’m loud? Do you hear yourself, baby?”

Hyunjin whimpers, “I’ll whisper. But we’ll go together.”

Hyunjin intertwines his hands with Jisung as they open the door quietly. Jisung leads Hyunjin down the hall and slowly down the stairs because Hyunjin gets dizzy. Jisung smells like laundry, the clean kind that reminds Hyunjin of home. Hyunjin untwined and slides his arms around Jisung’s waist. It makes their walking a little uncomfortable since Hyunjin is taller. But, Hyunjin loves holding Jisung.

“Babe, do you want ice?” Jisung whispers, “Or just water.”

“Just the water.”

Jisung quietly reaches up to get Hyunjin’s famous blue water bottle from the pantry. He closes it quietly and pulls Hyunjin along with him to the fridge. He fills up to the brim and twists the lid on because he knows it’ll be hard for him to carry it without spilling.

“You’re so warm.” Hyunjin mumbles, “ _So_ warm like my favorite blanket.”

“The fleece once? The one your grandma got you when you were 10 that you finally grew in?” Jisung teases as he leads Hyunjin back up the stairs. Hyunjin follows slowly and Jisung even slows down to make Jisung not fall down. He really loves Jisung. It makes his body warm (even without the alcohol) and he just feels so much love for Jisung.

He closes the door and sits Hyunjin on the edge of the bed. Hyunjin finds himself leaning into Jisung’s touch, the touch that was carding through his hair. Jisung was humming softly, Hyunjin had to think of the tune being Dean’s Half Moon.

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk.” Jisung says, “A lot different than sober Jinnie.”

Hyunjin pouts, “M’not.”

“Yes.” Jisung retorts, “You are.”

“Is it bad?” Hyunjin asks, needing the little confirmation that him being drunk isn’t too bad.

Jisung shakes his head as he uncaps the water, and he hands it over to Hyunjin who shakily accepts the bottle. The water is so cooling but lacking the fruity flavor that Hyunjin has been used too.

“Very cute, very open and honest as always. You just blush more when you hug me.” Jisung teases, “More bashful, but I love you sober Hyunjin and drunk Hyunjin. I love Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin feels his face growing hot as he flops backwards. The room shakes a little along with his stomach and maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.

“Dizzy?” Jisung asks, “Drink more water.”

Hyunjin does as he’s told and chugs most of the water before closing his eyes. But, they open wide when he realizes why he invited Jisung over. For kisses, and he has yet to get any of them.

“Sungie.”

Jisung cocks his head, “Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“You only want me for water and kisses, I am heartbroken.” Jisung gasps dramatically, cupping his chest where his heart was to show his pain.

“I want you for so many things but right now I want you to kiss me.” Hyunjin hiccups, “Please?”

Jisung smiles softly as he cups Hyunjin’s cheeks, he juts his lips out and Jisung pecks him softly. His lips oddly tasted like strawberries, they were soft and exactly what Hyunjin needed.

“Too short.” Hyunjin frowns.

“You didn’t specifically say how many kisses.” Jisung tuts, as he straddled Hyunjin and Hyunjin feels his face burn red. It might be the alcohol or how fast Jisung got on his lap.

Jisung lazily puts his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and leans in. Their foreheads are pressed together and their breathing is slow and soft as the silence overtakes their room. Jisung kisses Hyunjin’s nose then his forehead and cheeks, soft and lovingly kisses across his face. Hyunjin feels himself whining and Jisung laughs breathlessly.

“So needy. My big needy baby.” Jisung scoffs as he finally kisses Hyunjin on the mouth again. His force isn’t too hard but not as soft as the first kisses, Hyunjin parts his lips and allows Jisung to deepen the kiss. He nips at Hyunjin’s lower lip and slides his tongue in, the original silences goes into harbored breathing.

Jisung pulls back and smiles widely, his mouth forming into a small heart, “I love you.”

Hyunjin nods in agreement, “I know, I love you too. Who else would come take care of their drunk boyfriend at 2?”

“Just me.” Jisung teases as he kisses Hyunjin again, “Now, I am going to get lay you down and hopefully sleep. I want you to keep drinking water so we don’t have a hangover.”

Hyunjin salutes Jisung and Jisung pushes him over teasingly making him fall into the mattress. It takes awhile for Jisung to turn off the lights and turn the tv on for background noise. Hyunjin can’t stop calling him over for kisses, any type of kisses. The ones down his neck, or on his nose and forehead. He really likes when Jisung kisses his cheeks it’s always so soft and feels like home to Hyunjin.

Jisung even makes sure the water is close and some pills when he’s ready and sober enough. Hyunjin didn’t realize after all the kissing they did that Jisung had went downstairs to retrieve some bread. The two are now intertwined by their legs and arms as they watch some rerun of Bob’s Burgers. Hyunjin leaves a trail of kisses from Jisung’s forehead to his neck and Jisung hums contently. Hyunjin feels so lucky to have someone like Jisung in his life, he loves him so much.

When Hyunjin wakes, his head is aching beyond belief. Jisung isn’t next to him but he sees all three of his boyfriends in his room talking softly. Seungmin first points out that Hyunjin is up and he hands him the bread and pills.

Felix is crawling in the bed and holding him tightly and he tells him his shift ended up getting canceled. Hyunjin kisses the freckled boy and wedges the bread into his cheeks. Seungmin and Felix give him the kisses he was needing yesterday and Jisung joins in a little later when he’s needed. Nobody complains when Hyunjin asks to close the blinds from the sunlight peaking in or to talk in hushed voices.

Hyunjin feels so loved and he feels so lucky that he has three boyfriends who love him this much.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently drunk like tipsy rn? Idk and needing kisses.... where is my own jisung! but sorry for such a late update i will get better i promise... thank u alcohol for ... giving me this idea and thank you me pls enjoy ok!! I promise to update more!!! sand not be drunk!!


End file.
